The use of photo detection systems has grown nearly exponentially in recent years for civilian and military systems, devices, and services. Similarly, increased resolution and decreased system size have become expected and advantageous for many situations. In many cases, utilization of elements, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) in pixel arrays of such systems drastically increases the space needed for the pixel array. As a result, complicated manufacturing and silicon processes may be required to obtain desired resolutions and read speeds at significantly more cost per pixel. The current state of the art for analog to digital conversion in electro-optical systems utilizes one and only one of the following: at the output pin only, in the column only, or in the pixel only.